730 Things I'm Forbidden To Do At Hogwarts
by Jesse Turner-Black
Summary: Click of the title to find the 730 things that no one is allowed to do at Hogwarts. And they gave us this list, not expecting us to get ideas......... Sincerly, Forge and Gred Weasley.


1. I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor will I insist that their House colors indicate that they are "covered in bees".  
2. No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical  
Creatures class.  
3. "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge.  
4. Putting up Doug Henning posters in Filch's office is not appropriate.  
5. I will not go to class sky clad.  
6. The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.  
7. I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "I told you I was hardcore".  
8. I will stop referring to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful".  
9. I will not insist the house elves serve fried snake to the Slytherins.  
10. If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.  
11. House elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.  
12. Starting a betting pool on the fate of this year's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is tasteless and tacky, not a clever moneymaking concept.  
13. Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms".  
14. I will not refer to the Weasley twins as "bookends".  
15. I will not tye-dye all of the owls.  
16. I will not reenact Harry Potter Puppet Pals in the Great Hall  
17. Or anywhere else for that matter.  
18. I will not shave Mrs. Norris.  
19. I will not refer to the Patil twins as "bookends".  
20. I will not write all my essays in red ink claiming it is blood.  
21. I will not ask Lupin if it his time of the month.  
22. I will not provide Luna Lovegood with Coast to Coast AM transcripts.  
23. I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class.  
24. I am not allowed to tell Hufflepuffs there is no Santa Clause.  
25. I am not allowed to refer to myself as the New Dark Lord.  
26. I am not a sloth Animagus.  
27. I am not allowed to steal Professor Flitwicks wand, hold it over my head and laugh as he tries to reach it.  
28. I am not allowed to have a reticulated python, snow leopard, Tasmanian devil, or piranha.  
29. I do not weight the same as a duck.  
30. Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar.  
31. I am not allowed to wear death eater robes to dinner and shout Long live Lord Voldemort because I think it's funny.  
32. I will not kiss Trevor.  
33. I will stop asking the Arithmancy teacher what the square root of -1 is.  
34. Skiving Snackboxes are not a suitable gift for first-years.  
35. Any resemblance between Dementors and Nazgul is coincidental.  
36. I am not allowed to sneak into Professor Snapes private chambers to watch him sing I Will Survive in the mirror, as  
it is disturbing.  
37. I will not mock Dumbledore with exaggerated limb movements.  
38. I am not allowed to draw a smiley face on my arm and tell everyone it's the new Dark Mark.  
39. Asking "How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" and walking away is only funny the first time.  
40. I will not offer to pose nude for Colin Creevey.  
41. I will not insist that the trees in the Forbidden Forest are Ent wives.  
42. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously.  
43. It is a bad idea to tell Professor McGonagall she takes herself too seriously.  
44. I am not to Owl copies of the Evil Overlord List to suspected Death Eaters.  
45. I will not offer to prepare tandoori owl.  
46. I will stop asking when we will learn to make "Love Potion Number Nine".  
47. I will not ask Dumbledore to show me the pointy hat trick.  
48. I will not ask Ginny how to properly strangle a chicken.  
49. If Ginny Weasley wanted to borrow my Darkover books, she would have said so already.  
50. I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.  
51. Sirius Black did not found the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation.  
52. I will not draw an H on Percy Weasley's forehead.  
53. Filch does not have a sister named Magenta.  
54. I will refrain from wearing black leather gloves at all times and saying "Hogwarts is mother, Hogwarts is father".  
55. Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab does not sell potions ingredients, and I will not resell their products as "Veela Pheromones".  
56. I will not refer to the Slytherin dorms as "the Tremere chantry".  
57. The Malfoys are not Draka.  
58. Hogwarts does not have a student council. Even if it did, they would not wear the rose seal. Therefore I will cease  
going after the prefects with a sword.  
59. Richard Upton Pickman did not paint The Fat Lady.  
60. I will not refer to Umbridge as Queen of the Toads, even if she really is.  
61. I will not sweep the Gryffindor common room with Harry Potter's prized Firebolt.  
62. The Giant Squid has never made an appearance in any hentai film.  
63. It is wrong to refer to Aragog as "Charlotte".  
64. Professor Flitwick's first name in not Yoda.  
65. I will not refer to the hippogryph as "Horseybird".  
66. I am no longer allowed to use the words "pimp cane" in front of Draco Malfoy.  
67. -Or any other Slytherin.  
68. I will not "borrow" a prefects' badge for Peeves.  
69. I am not the Defense Against the Boring Classes Professor.  
70. -Nor am I the Care of Witches Underwear Professor.  
71. -I am not a Professor, at all.  
72. I will not replace Madam Pomfrey's Skele-Gro with pumpkin juice.  
73. -I will not replace Professor Snape's pumpkin juice with Skele-Gro.  
74. -It was not an honest mistake.  
74. I will not swap Draco's broom with one out of Filch's broom cupboard.  
76. I am no longer allowed in the student laundry.  
77. -Or the teacher laundry.  
78. Nor am I allowed to ever cast an Invisibility charm again.  
79. While wand safety is an important issue, I am no longer allowed to distribute any pamphlet, which makes reference to Belinda the Buttless.  
80. It is generally accepted that Cats and Dragons cannot interbreed and I should not attempt to disprove this theory,  
no matter how wicked the result would be.  
81. I will not give any girl a one half of a set of two-way mirrors as a Christmas present.  
82. -Especially if I don't tell her what it is.  
83. Gryffindor courage does not come in bottles labeled firewhiskey.  
84. -Charming the label does not change anything.  
85. I am not allowed to eat Chocolate Frogs in Potions class.  
86. -Even if I brought enough for everyone.  
87. -Emptying a bag full of them onto Professor Snape's desk to prove this last is unacceptable behavior.  
88. Peeves may not countermand any of my professors' or prefects' orders.  
89. No matter what Professor Umbridge may tell me to the contrary, I am not authorized to form press gangs.  
90. Chemistry and Potions don't mix.  
91. -Testing this last is not funny.  
92. Crucifixes do not ward off Slytherins, and I should not test that.  
93. May not mock Professor Umbridge in front of the press.  
94. I may not speak Latin in front of the books.  
95. The proper way to report to Professor McGonagall is "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Not "I have it on good authority that you have no evidence."  
96. May not insinuate that all beautiful American exchange students to Gryffindor or Slytherin House in Harry Potter's  
Year are Lockhart's misbegotten heirs, even if it's true.  
97. I am not possessed by the ghost of Lady Macbeth.  
98. -Neither is The Fat Lady.  
99. When someone accuses me of not wearing any drawers, I should ignore them. Attempting to prove them wrong is  
indecent.  
100. -Especially if I can't.  
101. If someone's House Badge is green and mine is purple, it means they are in Slytherin House. It does not mean "The  
Sorting Hat thinks they're dumber than me."  
102. Using the Engorgio charm on certain parts of the human anatomy is not permitted on the school grounds, not even  
for entertainment purposes.  
103. Professor Snape does not enjoy being called "Snookums".  
104. -Neither does he respond favorably to "Sev", "Snapey-Poo" or "Debbie".  
105. First years are not to be fed to Fluffy.  
106. Hagrid does not have relationships with magical creatures, and I should stop implying that he does.  
107. I am not authorized to sell incriminating pictures of the faculty to students.  
108. -Giving the same pictures out free of charge is also frowned upon.  
109. Dumbledore is not Santa, he does not wish for me to sit on his knee and demand presents, especially not in June.  
110. House Elf stew is not on the Hogwarts menu neither is Niffler Curry, so I should stop asking.  
111. A wand is for magic only; it is not for picking noses, playing snooker, or drumming on desks, no matter how bored  
I become.  
112. It is inappropriate to slip sample bottles of Selsun Blue into Professor Snape's personal postbox.  
113. I will stop referring to Hufflepuffs as "cannon fodder."  
114. I will not impersonate the Swedish Chef in Potions class.  
115. I will not greet Professor McGonagall with "What's new, pussycat?"  
116. My headmaster's name is Albus Dumbledore, not "Gandalf."  
117. Neville is not my valet.  
118. When given a directive by my house prefect, I should not insist that "we don't need no stinking badges."  
119. First-years should not be encouraged to befriend the Whomping Willow.  
120. I will not threaten the Fat Lady with Dip.  
121. House ghosts do not regularly "slime" anyone.  
122. Novelty or holiday-themed ties are not to be worn with my school uniform.  
123. There is no "open-mike night" at Hogwarts.  
124. I will not use my socks to make hand puppets of the Slytherin house mascot.  
125. There is no bring a muggle to school day.  
126. And I should stop insisting there is.  
127. I should not ask Professor McGonagall if, while in cat form, she has ever coughed up a hairball.  
128. I must not spread rumors that Lucius Malfoy is, was, or ever will be known in Death Eater circles as "Dobby's  
Homeboys."  
129. The fact that Draco Malfoy is short, blond, pale-eyed and rat-faced is no reason for me to tell the Slytherins that Peter Pettigrew should be paying Narcissa child support.  
130. I will not say that Harry Potter's godfather has "taken the veil."  
131. When fighting Death Eaters in the annual June battle of Good v. Evil, I will not lift my wand skyward and shout,  
"There can be only ONE!"  
132. I will not refer to any Death Eaters as "Trixie.  
133. -Even if it is a legitimate nickname.  
134. I will not tell the Muggleborn first-years that the Forbidden Forest's real name is Mirkwood.  
135. I must not start a "Vetinari for Minister of Magic" campaign.  
136. I am not to conjure the words "DRINK ME" onto the vial of any potion in Snape's classroom.  
137. I should not tell anyone that Dean Thomas's nickname is John.  
138. I will not go to any fundamentalist websites and argue that Voldemort is a direct contradiction of the concept of  
"intelligent design.  
139. The next time that I see Rita Skeeter, I am not to threaten her with a can of Raid.  
140. Should I chance to see a Death Eater wearing a white mask, I should not start singing anything from "Phantom of  
the Opera.  
141. I should not refer to DADA professors as "canaries in the coal mine.  
142. I will not say the phrase "Dude, get a life." to Lord Voldemort.  
143. I will not put books of muggle fairy tales in the history section of the library.  
144. I will not send pictures of magical creatures to the Weekly World News.  
145. I will not cover myself in ectoplasm and walk out of a fireplace, saying I took the "Flu Network".  
146. I will not refer to "The Grim" as a nice doggy.  
147. I will not refer to Professor Lupin as a nice doggy.  
148. I will not ask Professor Sprout where the Jolly Green Giant is.  
149. I will not subvert the lock on the fourth-floor girls' bathroom and sell its location to first-years as "The  
Chamber of Secrets".  
150. I am not permitted to utter the line: "Hey, Rocky, watch me pull a ___ out of my hat!" during Charms class.  
151. There is not now, nor has there ever been, a fifth House at Hogwarts, and I am not a member of that house, nor am  
I its founder.  
152. When applying for a post at the Ministry of Magic after graduation, I should not cite "Fred and George Weasley" as  
my greatest influence at Hogwarts.  
153. Putting down "Lord Voldemort" is probably not best either.  
154. I am not allowed to ink my owl's feet, have it walk across a parchment, and sell the result as cheat sheets for  
Ancient Runes, even though Crabbe and Goyle keep falling for it.  
155. I will not refer to the Accio charm as "The Force".  
156. I will no longer wear a hood; walk up to Harry, and claim to be his real mother.  
157. I will not enchant the telescopes on the Astronomy Tower to display non-existent constellations during O.W.L.  
exams.  
158. Albus Dumbledore's proper title is "Headmaster", not "My Liege".  
159. A Muggle "vacuum cleaner" is not acceptable Quidditch equipment, even if it has been enchanted to fly.  
160. Hogsmeade village is not "a wretched hive of scum and villainy.  
161. Sending rings to the nine senior faculty at Yuletide, with the return address "Voldemort", is not funny.  
162. Professor McGonagall does not have an inappropriate relationship with Mrs. Norris.  
163. I will not create a pin-up calendar of the Slytherin girls and call it "Voldie's Angels".  
164. Professor Flitwick has heard all the "swish and flick" jokes before, and is very, very tired of them.  
165. I will not send Professor Snape toothpaste and Shampoo for Christmas.  
166. I will not tell Professor Trelawney that I prophesied her death.  
167. I will also not tell Professor Trelawney that I had a vision of her killing the Dark Lord.  
168. I will not refer to Professor McGonagall as Catwoman, no matter how funny she would look in tight leather.  
169. -Nor will I ask her if she is Catwoman in disguise.  
170. I am not to ask if Lord Voldemort is secretly Hitler or Osama bin Laden.  
171. I will not use Slytherin and Gryffindor first years as Christmas decorations.  
172. I will not die the Death Eaters robes pink.  
173. Humming/singing/referring in any way to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" around Professor Lupin is  
inappropriate. It's best not to bring up "Thriller", either.  
174. Insisting that the school acquire computers and network the buildings is a pointless request as they claim that a  
quill and parchment is sufficient.  
175. Calling the Ghostbusters is a cruel joke to play on the resident ghosts and poltergeists.  
176. Taking red paint and writing creepy messages on the walls is not funny, either.  
177. If asked in class what the Avada Kedavra curse does, yelling "It does DEATH!" may be correct but is not the manner  
in which one should answer.  
178. Not allowed out of my dorm when visitors from the Ministry are here.  
179. I am not allowed to eat lollipops within Professor Snape's sight ever again.  
180. I will never again use the spell used to enchant bludgers on peas.  
181. -Or tomatoes, plums, oranges, or any other food item. Or any other item that is not a Bludger.  
182. I may not have a private army.  
183. -Not even if it technically belongs to someone else.  
184. I should not encourage the house-elves to unionize.  
185. I must stop referring to the professors by the embarrassing nicknames they acquired in their school days.  
186. I must not substitute chocolate-flavored laxative for Professor Lupin's prescription-strength chocolate.  
187. Nor am I to in any way substitute, alter, hide, or otherwise tamper with Professor Dumbledore's candy.  
188. "Y'all check this-here shit out!" is not an appropriate way to announce that you are about to perform an  
experimental spell.  
189. Portable Swamps are not funny.  
190. Revel fires are to be danced around. It is not appropriate to dispose of old love letters or other sensitive  
documents in them.  
191. Bubotubers are not filled with tasty honey, and it is wrong to tell First Years that they are.  
192. Ravenclaws do not find a sign saying, "The library is closed for an indefinite time period" amusing in any sense.  
193. Mad-Eye Moody knows his eye is creepy, he does not need to be told... again.  
194. Stealing first-years' clothing and then tossing it into and around the whomping willow is highly frowned at.  
195. Mrs. Norris does not like playing with blast-ended skrewts.  
196. Sneaking slugs into Ron's food is not funny. He does not like being reminded of his incident.  
197. Trying to out-argue a Slytherin will lead to no good.  
198. Despite popular belief, Hufflepuffs are not soft and squishy. Do not treat them as such.  
199. I am not the wicked witch of the west.  
200. -I will not refer to Professor Umbridge as such either.  
201. I will not melt if water is poured over me.  
202. -Neither will Professor Umbridge.  
203. I do not have a Cyberman Patronus.  
204. I am not a Wirn animagus, either.  
205. I will not ask Aragog if he came from Metabelis III.  
206. -Or if he has any pretty blue crystals.  
207. "Nessie is actually a cyborg created by the Zygons" is not an appropriate thing to say in Care of Magical  
Creatures Class.  
208. While it is appropriate to refer to Voldemort as "Master" while in his service, Voldemort and The Master are not  
one and the same.  
209. I cannot substitute Prydonian robes for my Hogwarts uniform.  
210. -Nor can my winter scarf be longer than standard issue.  
211. I cannot attempt to recreate the Key to Time in Transfiguration class.  
212. -Or transform a pepperpot into a Dalek.  
213. Lucius Malfoy is not my "sugar daddy" and I will not claim he is.  
214. -That goes double when Draco Malfoy is within earshot.  
215. A time turner is not a flux capacitator, and I should therefore not install one in any Muggle cars.  
216. "To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice.  
217. I will not levitate everywhere in a big pink bubble.  
218. My professors have neither the time, nor the inclination to hear about what I did with six boxes of Sugar Quills.  
219. No part of the school uniform is edible.  
220. -Not allowed to make any part of the school uniform edible.  
221. Not allowed to take house points from firsties for "being too goddamned short".  
222. Never, ever, attempt to correct Professor Moody about anything.  
223. I must not refer to Headmaster Dumbledore as "Mum".  
224. -Nor Professor Snape.  
225. Not allowed to use silencing charms on my Professors.  
226. -Not allowed to use silencing charms my Prefects.  
227. -Not allowed to use silencing charms, period.  
228. Not allowed to prophesy the end of the world more than once.  
229. Will not offer to sell Hagrid new creatures.  
230. -Especially not if I actually have them.  
231. Madame Hooch's name is just that, a name. Will not ask her to share.  
232. -Also will not ask her to fly under the influence.  
233. Will not try to recreate the Whomping Willow in herbology class.  
234. Astronomy class will not cause me to be abducted by aliens.  
235. Will not charm Hermione's time turner to rotate every half-hour.  
236. If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do  
it.  
237. I am not allowed to charm the words Ferret Boy onto Dracos forehead.  
238. I will not sell tickets to get into the Chamber of Secrets.  
239. Especially if it is only a one-way ticket.  
240. Singing 99 Bottles of Potion on the wall nonstop repeatedly will result in a detention.  
241. Playgirl and Playboy are not on the reading list for muggle studies.  
242. Woad and other camoflage/body paints are not needed for DADA.  
243. I may not challenge prefects to Meet me on the Quidditch field, at dawn.  
244. I shouldn't throw Fanged-Frisbees in the Great Hall.  
245. I shouldn't use Photoshop to create incriminating photos of my house prefects or tutors.  
246. I should not confess to crimes that took place before I was born, even if I have access to a time turner.  
247. I should not show up at the front gate wearing part of another houses uniform, messily drunk.  
248. -Even if my prefect did it.  
249. I will not only wear "Wizard hat, open robe & tie" and call it an authorized uniform.  
250. Teaching exchange students to taunt other Hufflepuffs is not nice.  
251. When detained by dementors, I do not have a right to a strip search.  
252. Do not dare first years to eat bugs. They will always do it.  
253. I will not refer to McGonagall as "the cat-girl.  
254. - Nor will I attempt to stop her transformation part way through.  
255. - The same goes for Hermione.  
256. I will not hand red shirts to the new DADA professor and claim that they're the standard uniform for the  
position.  
257. I will not use invisibility charms on anyones clothing.  
258. I will not enchant the Golden Snitch to fly up the nearest fan's nose.  
259. I do not know the Avada Kedavra curse, and pretending I do to people who annoy me is not funny, no matter how much  
they injure themselves diving for cover.  
260. I will not test my Potions assigments by spiking Snape's drink with them.  
261. - Especially not all of them at once.  
262. I will not try to hock off my old piercings as "priceless Muggle artifacts."  
263. I will not claim my X-Files tapes are "Auror Training Videos.  
264. It doesn't matter if he is going on vacation; I will not comment about how the Minister of Magic is "packing.  
265. The Giant Squid is not to be referred to as 'my lord Cthulhu', nor am I allowed to sacrifice first years to it on  
the new moon.  
266. I will not attempt to set up a mobile phone mast on the Astronomy Tower.  
267. - Likewise the satellite dish.  
268. The Slytherin Gift to Virgins is fictional, and I should not be asking Draco Malfoy or any of the other Slytherin  
boys if they've mastered it yet.  
269. The Muggle known as George W. Bush is not related to or working for Lord Voldemort in any way, and I am to stop  
insinuating that he is.  
270. I will stop sending Professor Snape forged love notes that appear to be from Professor Lupin.  
271. I will stop asking Professor Lupin exactly what goes on between him and Professor Snape when he brings him the  
Wolfsbane potion every month.  
272. Luna Lovegood does not have pointed ears, nor is she to be addressed as 'Galadriel'.  
273. Lucius Malfoy also does not have pointed ears, nor is he to be addressed as 'Haldir'.  
274. Professor Snape definitely does not have pointed ears, and under no circumstances is he to be addressed as  
'Spock'.  
275. I will stop substituting Professor Lupin's Wolfsbane with Polyjuice Potion containing hairs from Mrs. Norris.  
276. I am not to stare at the Great Hall ceiling during dinner in the winter and cry 'My god, it's full of stars!'  
277. I am not to sing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' when sent to the Headmaster's  
office'.  
278. - I am definitely not to sing it accompanied by the house elves acting as a backing group.  
279. -Especially not with kazoos.  
280. The research and manufacture of mind-altering substances will not gain me extra credit in Potions.  
281. I am not able to see the Grim Reaper, nor am I to claim that he is standing by the Headmaster, tapping an  
hourglass and looking at him impatiently. Or, for that matter, Harry Potter.  
282. When being interrogated by a member of staff, I am not to wave my hand and announce 'These are not the droids you  
are looking for'.  
283. Thestrals do not resemble the Muggle toys known as 'My Little Pony'.  
284. I am not to hold my wand in the air before casting spells and shout 'I... GOT... THE... POWER!'  
285. I am not a Vampire Slayer and Professor Lupin is not my Watcher.  
286. -I am not to attempt to stake Professor Snape.  
287. When Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade, I shall not point at the Dark Mark and shout 'To the Batmobile,  
Robin!'  
288. - Or 'Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, THUNDERCATS, HO!'  
289. Professor Flitwick is not to be referred to as the 'Dungeon Master'.  
290. I will not try to convert my housemates to Christianity.  
291. -Or Wicca.  
292. -This does not mean that my religious rights are being violated.  
293. I am not allowed to hit Bludgers at spectators.  
294. -Or the referee.  
295. I will not commit crimes and then say I was under the Imperius curse.  
296. I will not insult people and then say I was given Veritaserum.  
297. -I will not give people Veritaserum.  
298. The four Houses are not the Morons, the Borons, the Smartasses and the Junior Death Eaters.  
299. Albus Dumbledore is not my personal Jesus.  
300. -Neither is Professor Snape.  
301. I am not authorized to negotiate a peace treaty with Voldemort.  
302. The house elves are not there to do my homework.  
303. Neither are the ghosts.  
304. I am not a magical creature.  
305. I am not the reincarnation of Merlin.  
306. I am not Voldemort's illegitimate love child.  
307. Professor Snape did not kill my father and does not deserve to die.  
308. Seamus Finnegan does not have a pot of gold under his bed.  
309. -Or under his robe.  
310. I will not follow potion instructions in reverse order 'to see what happens'.  
311. Grindewald is not my role model.  
312. -Neither is Voldemort.  
313. I will not cast 'Petrificus Totalus' on myself in order to avoid going to classes.  
314. I am not allowed to Accio the clothing of any person while they are wearing it.  
315. -Including my own.  
316. I am not allowed to organize a witch burning, even if I have been assigned to do a presentation on Muggle history  
in my Muggle Studies class.  
317. I will not accept anything edible from a Weasley.  
318. "All's fair in love and war" is not an official rule of Hogwarts.  
319. I will not attempt to confuse Crabbe and Goyle by calling them by each other's names.  
320. I will not attempt to make Professor's Trelawney's predictions come true.  
321. Professor Snape's problem is not that "he needs to get laid".  
322. Draco Malfoy is not a ferret animagus.  
323. Despite my personal beliefs, Quidditch would not improved by the introduction of muggle firearms.  
324. -Though they are doubtless more athletic, battle-axes are not acceptable either.  
325. Even if I myself to do not believe in it, I will respect that the school observes daylight savings time.  
326. Providing Peeves with a case of dungbombs was a socially irresponsible action, and I will not do it again.  
327. Shouting random Latin phrases while waving my wand is not acceptable charms research.  
328. Regardless of how much Professor Snape's hair might annoy me, it is inappropriate to sneak into his room at night  
and shave it off.  
329. -Likewise, it is unkind to make the aforementioned hair into a wig and wear it to potions class.  
330. -Nobody cares that it makes me feel "pretty".  
331. Robes are appropriate school wear. Bathrobes are not.  
332. Hogwarts does not require a karaoke machine.  
333. I will not claim there is a prequel to Hogwarts, A History that explains about Bilbo Baggins.  
334. I will not use the Marauder's Map for stalking purposes.  
335. "OMGWTF" is not a spell.  
336. Cornelius Fudge does not appreciate being called "Fudgie the Whale.  
337. Shouting "Accio Dobby!" is not the proper way to get house-elf assistance.  
338. I will not go into Dumbledore's pensieve looking for graphic faculty smut.  
339. It is not necessary for me to yell "BURN!" every time Snape takes points away from Gryffindor.  
340. "Defying my will" is not a crime worthy of life in Azkaban, and I should not tell that to the first-years.  
341. The fact that there are only three unforgivable curses does not mean that every other curse is "pretty much  
forgivable".  
342. I will not, under any circumstances, ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss.  
343. I am not allowed to introduce Peeves to paintballing.  
344. I am not allowed to scare the first-years by screaming "I'm melting! I'm meeeeeeeeeeeltiiing!" while they are in  
the showers.  
345. I am not allowed to forget my Omnioculars in either the boys' or the girl's bathroom. Especially not while they  
are in recording mode.  
346. I am not allowed to leave the catnip out in Professor McGonagall's class.  
347. I will not speak to Professor Snape with a Transylvanian accent.  
348. I am not allowed to ask Professor Dumbledore if the size of his beard is 'compensating for something'.  
349. I will not give Professor McGonagall catnip, hairball medicine or string for Christmas, no matter how much I think  
she will like them.  
350. I will not cast the occasional Oblivate spell on Dumbledore. Even if it would be amusing.  
351. -Not even if I want to try to convince others he's going senile  
352. I will not ask if Professor Lupin has had all his shots, such as rabies. Nor will I ask it of Professor  
McGonagall.  
353. I will not start a rumor saying that Professor Snape sings "I'm too sexy for my robes" while showering. Or for  
that matter doing any other activity.  
354. Enchanting the Sorting Hat to sort new students into the House of Martok, or any other Klingon house is  
forbidden.  
355. Telling people that Professor Snape is an animagus and turns into a snake is not recommended.  
356. Please do not tell 1st years that the fried chicken is really Kentucky Fried Owl.  
357. I will not get a muggle tattoo artist to tattoo the Dark Mark on any part of my body.  
358. I will not tell 1st year Hufflepuffs that the Dark Lord eats Hufflepuffs for breakfast. Or any other meal. And  
then tell them that if they inform anyone of the warning the Dark Lord will choose them next.  
359. Singing "Wild Thing, you make my heart sing" whenever you see Professor Lupin is not allowed, even though he likes  
it.  
360. Please stop telling 1st years about the time the Hogwarts Christmas tree ate a student.  
361. I am not to "walk on water" in front of muggles.  
362. I will not compel Seamus Finnegan to pursue people asking them for their Lucky Charms.  
363. I am not to tell Sir Cadogan that the Knights of Ni have challenged him to a duel and then have my friends/other  
people to call Ni from various directions.  
364. Draco Malfoy is not a vampire.  
365. -Especially not a vampire named 'Spike'.  
366. Watching "The Food Network" is not equivalent to sitting NEWT-level Potions classes.  
367. Pinning Confederate flags to the backs of Death Eater masks is not wise.  
368. Voldemort does not wish to appear in a Visine commercial.  
369. -Or as the 'before' for a line of cosmetics.  
370. Hogwarts is in the UK, thus the United States Constitution does not apply to any of its students. Therefore,  
'Avada Kedavra' does not fall under First Amendment freedom of speech rights.  
371. The ceiling of the Great Hall would not look better as an Omni IMAX dome.  
372. Calling Voldemort "Baldemort" is inappropriate.  
373. When called upon in class, I shall not insist that the correct answer to everything is '42'.  
374. I will not create a betting pool on that Voldemort is Harry Potter's father.  
375. Asking Professor Snape if a house ever fell on his sister is wrong.  
376. -So is asking him where he keeps his flying monkeys and if I could touch them.  
377. Headmaster Dumbledore is of no relation to Willy Wonka.  
378. I cannot be a Heffalump animagus.  
379. Cannot lock the Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together and take bets on which house will come out alive.  
380. Mr. Weasley's flying car is not to be taken apart piece by piece and rebuilt inside Snape's classroom.  
381. Cannot charm all dictionaries to have: "Gryffindor" as the definition of "gullible.  
382. Professor Snape's proper given name is not Princess Silvermoon Fairywing GlimmerMcSparkles.  
383. Robes are not optional.  
384. Announcing "Remember: Save a broomstick! Ride a wizard!" is not an appropriate way to conclude a Quidditch match.  
385. There is no such thing as the "Hufflepuff Marshmallow Man".  
386. -Even if I do conjure him up.  
387. Leaving mash notes signed "Your secret admirer, Harry" in Neville Longbottom's books is both unfunny and cruel.  
388. I will not sing the "Beverly Hillbillies" theme song when the Weasley family passes by.  
389. -Or the "Hee-Haw" theme song.  
390. -Or "Eight is Enough".  
391. Asking the Weasley twins, "So do you do everything together?" is ill advised.  
392. Telling Lucius what he could do with his staff... is not advisable.  
393. I will not ask the school to sponsor a break dancing crew.  
394. Voldemort, after being defeated, did not get served.  
395. Getting Colin Creevey drunk and steering him toward a sleeping Harry Potter is just a bad idea all around.  
396. -Then using his camera to take incriminating photos is not nice.  
397. Coming up behind Harry while he and Draco are glowering at each other and saying "Oh, go on and kiss him already!"  
is not funny.  
398. -Even if Luna Lovegood does say, "Yes, I thought so too."  
399. I am not a Balrog animagus.  
400. The house never did fall on Professor Umbridge's sister, nor is she suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder  
as a result.  
401. I may not try to find out if any of the owls are David Bowie in animagus form.  
402. I will not ask people what their daemons are.  
403. I will not offer Professor McGonagall lasagna.  
404. I will not tell the Ravenclaws that they're basically useless because Hogwart's smartest student is in another  
house.  
405. I will not call Pizza Hut and ask them to deliver to the common room.  
406. I will not poison first years. No matter how much I think they need it.  
407. It is not appropriate trade first years between houses.  
408. I will not tempt Ravenclaws with apples. I will also not say that the Slytherins have tempted other students with  
apples.  
409. Frankenstein is not required reading for DADA classes.  
410. -Neither is Dracula.  
411. I will not try to explain the laws of physics, not even for the sake of argument.  
412. If I even look like I might sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" I will be Obliviated.  
413. Using the 'Petrificus Totalus' curse on Draco Malfoy and dumping him in the Gryffindor common room as a Christmas  
present to the House means you should watch your back until June.  
414. -Especially if the Weasley twins were staying over break.  
415. -If Lee Jordan was there too, you're going to need a bodyguard.  
416. I will not claim to be able to see the Thestrals if I cannot.  
417. -I will not tell first years that "any true wizard or witch" can see Thestrals, and that if they can't they  
"obviously aren't cut out for this school".  
418. I am not to tell Muggleborn first-years that Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans taste better when one eats a whole  
handful simultaneously.  
419. I will not take out a life insurance policy on any Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
420.I will not attempt to repel Dementors by covering myself in chocolate body paint.  
421. I will not sneak up behind Draco and Harry while they are in their Staring Snarky Yelling Matches and yell, "SLASH  
SLASH SLASH! LET'S SEE SOME SLASH!"  
422. I will not give Hagrid Pokmon cards and convince him that they are real animals  
423. -Likewise, I will not tell First Year Muggle-borns that Pokmon battles are a part of the Care of Magical Creatures  
curriculum  
424. I am not qualified to perform exorcisms on Hogwarts ghosts, and attempting to do so will merely offend them.  
425. Draco Malfoy is not the secret identity of "Ferret Boy".  
426. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are not the magical equivalent of "Batman and Robin".  
427. Telling Draco Malfoy to "make like a ferret and bounce" is always a bad idea.  
428. The Crucible is not summer reading for History of Magic, and I should not tell First Years that it is.  
429. "You might be a Pureblood if..." jokes will get me in trouble, especially in front of Slytherins.  
430. I will not play the Darth Vader theme for Professor Snape.  
431. - However, when Lucius Malfoy visits, I may play it.  
432. The bludger is not a bowling ball, and Professor Snape is not a bowling pin. I will not attempt to prove  
otherwise.  
433. If I insist on carrying out my plans of producing "Riddle-de-dee: The Voldemort Musical", I will do so under a  
nom-de-plume.  
434. - I will not attempt to recruit the title character to play himself. Even if he looks good in tap shoes.  
435. The Slytherin prefect is named Draco Malfoy, not "Rocky Horror.  
436. -Transfiguring Draco Malfoy's uniform into a gold thong is inappropriate.  
437. -Especially if he's wearing it.  
438. Crabbe and Goyle should not be referred to as "Bulk and Skull". "Dumb and Dumber" is equally inappropriate.  
439. -I should not refer to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle collectively as "Team Rocket" either.  
440. Comparing Draco Malfoy to Alex Krycek, Lindsay McDonald, Lex Luthor or any similar character is not an appropriate  
subject for a Muggle Studies essay.  
441. I will not attempt to determine whether Malfoy is a natural blond.  
442. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's first names are, respectively, Draco, Vincent and Gregory, not Larry, Darryl and  
Darryl.  
443. The Slytherin Quidditch team should not be referred to as "Draco Malfoy and a moderate amount of cross-dressing".  
444. -Even if that is an accurate description.  
445. The song "Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead" is never, ever appropriate.  
446. "Springtime for Voldemort" is not an acceptable suggestion for the class play.  
447. I am not allowed to spank others.  
448. -Even if Malfoy liked it.  
449. No matter how vast the uses and entertaining the results, I will not indulge in fun with duct tape.  
450. -This goes double for superglue.  
451. I am not to dance naked in the great hall.  
452. -Or on the grounds.  
453. -Generally, dancing naked is wrong.  
454. Despite the appearances of the employees and the vaults, Gringotts is not the entrance to the Labyrinth.  
455. -While in the company of goblins, I must not demand that I be taken to Jareth.  
456. -Nor shall I tell them "You remind me of the babe.  
457. Draco Malfoy no longer requires a nanny, nor does he need tucking in and "a bit of a cuddle" at bedtime.  
458. - Not even if he insists that he does. And that his father has hired me to provide said service.  
459. I am not to call Hogwarts "the most covert anti-Death Eater organization on the planet.  
460. The Easter Bunny is not Jesus' Animagus form.  
461. I am not allowed to ask Pureblood students things like, "If your parents got divorced, would they still be brother  
and sister?"  
462. I am not allowed to discuss my theory that Voldemort is actually the second cousin of Sauron.  
463. I will not tell first years that they should build a tree house in the Whomping Willow.  
464. I will not write forged letters home to the parents of Muggleborn first years detailing the Satanic rituals they  
are learning.  
465. I will not ask Dobby why he doesn't look more like Orlando Bloom.  
466. - Nor will I ask him if he works for Santa Claus in the off-season.  
467. I will not invite Professor Snape to a midnight showing of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show".  
468. -The same goes double for Voldemort.  
469. -Likewise, I will no longer be permitted to refer to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange as Riff Raff and  
Magenta.  
470. -Especially to their faces.  
471. I will stop pasting happy face stickers on Lupin's office door.  
472. Draco Malfoy does not appreciate being called 'Ferret Boy'  
473. -Or 'The Blond Boy Wonder'  
474. Hagrid's skin is not green and I should stop calling him 'The Jolly Green Giant.'  
475. Sending love notes to Professor Snape and signing them 'With Love, Draco Malfoy' is not appropriate.  
476. -Neither is signing them with: 'I had a great time last night, Argus Filch.'.  
477. Breaking into song during Potions class is not acceptable.  
478. -Especially if the song is 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty'.  
479. Or 'I'm too sexy'.  
480. I am not a 'ninja sent here by Lord Voldemort to destroy Harry Potter' and should stop shouting this at meal  
times.  
481. Lucius Malfoy's cane is not a 'pimp cane'.  
482. I must never sneak up behind Draco Malfoy and coo "How's my Blondie-Bear?"  
483. Teaching first years to chorus in unison "The amazing bouncing ferret" whenever they hear the name Draco Malfoy is  
just wrong, funny, but wrong.  
484. It's not tasteful to approach Cho wearing a shirt that says `All the good-looking ones die young` with a picture  
of Cedric Diggory on it.  
485. I am not to tell Draco that I know all about his affair with Hermione Granger.  
486. -Especially if it's not true.  
487. -I also cannot sell the story to Rita Skeeter.  
488. -Or owl Lucius, Narcissa, or Bellatrix with the imaginary details  
489. A ferret is not a proper Christmas gift for Draco Malfoy.  
490. -Asking Mad-Eye Moody to turn Malfoy back into a ferret so I could keep him as a pet was not appropriate, either.  
491. -Giving Draco a bowl of ferret pellets with his dinner was not an act of kindness, nor was it funny.  
492. Voldemort is not my homeboy.  
493. No matter how creepy and abandoned some of the towers are, I will not find Johnny Depp with scissors for hands in  
any of them.  
494. Asking Harry how his parents are doing is just cruel.  
495. Repeat: Draco and Harry are not secret lovers. Draco and Harry are not secret lovers.  
496. Dont tell Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that Lucius Malfoy goes around singing "Dance, Dark Lord, Dance".  
497. I will not tell Ron and Hermione to get a room every time they start fighting.  
498. -Nor will I say this to Harry and Snape.  
499. -Or Harry and Draco.  
500. Draco Malfoy does not smell almost subliminally of summer peaches.  
501. Bungee jumping off the astronomy tower is against the rules, even if it isn't written anywhere.  
502. Using Love potion number nine on people are illigal. Therefore I should not make Harry fall in love with Pansy  
Parkinson. Again.  
does not take singing requests, therefore I should stop asking him to sing "Tearing Up My Heart"  
504. -or any other songs  
505. this list being used as a checklist is inappropriate, therefore i shouldn't do so  
506. I will not refer to Voldemort as "Voldie-Poo"  
507. I will not enchant Draco so that he looks Emo/Goth to everyone around him except himself  
508.I will not Turn myself into Malfoy (Polly juice potion) and tell everyone in Hogwarts my undying love for Pansy  
Parkinson...........again  
509. I did not see Malfoy making out with Cho, Crabb, or Goyle in the girls bathroom, therefore i should not tell Harry  
loudly in the great hall.  
510. I will not sell the sorting hat for money for ciggerates  
511. I will not mix up potions and magic stuff together and make Ron drink it and tell him it is soda that tastes like  
that because a bunny made it just for him  
512. I will not bring an evil creature from the 8th dimension and call it my pet  
513. I won't dress up in a black robe, wear a bald wig and tell people that I'm Voldemort.  
514. I won't dress up as the "Dark Magician" or the "Dark Magician Girl" in class.  
515. Hogwarts does NOT teach you how to banish people to the "shadow realm".  
516. I will not yell "Hey look It's Lord Voldemort!" at Hogsmeade  
517. - nor will I yell that there is the dark mark floating over somewhere  
518. I will not walk up to Ron and Hermione and say they're the perfect couple  
519. - Nor will I tell that to Harry and Ginny  
520. - Nor Malfoy and Pansy  
521. I will not tease Voldemort about the time he needed his pink flowery teddy bear to comfort him when he had that  
bad bad nightmare about Harry  
522. - Nor will I do the same thing with Malfoy and his blanky  
523. - Nor Snape with his girly girly bunny rabbit slippers  
524. I will not tell Lockheart that he is actually a dancer who stars in Swan Lake  
525. I will not write Moogles instead of Muggles  
526. I will not ask harry if i can have a thunder bolt scar too  
527. I will not ask Malfoy is cole his brother  
528. - nor snape  
529. Draco is not billy idol's little brother  
530. I will not ask draco if i can use his face cream531. Saying voldy is my hero is bad  
532. I will not say that Harry has a female counterpart who stars in a kids education show.  
533. -nor will I say that her name is Sharry Spotter.  
534. I will not steal Draco's blanky  
535. I will not yell i saw Draco and snape last night! in the great hall or anywere  
536. I will not charm Hermione's cat to jump up and yell Rawr i'm he-who-must-not-be-named!  
537. I will not try and get zombies to eat Draco  
538. -nor snape  
539.I will not follow anyone around saying "pimp hat" at the most random moments  
540. i will not refer to Fred and George as Hikaru and Kaouru  
541. Pokemon are not real, therefore i will not convince Hagrid that Pokemon are real animals so that he'll have a  
leson all about pokemon.  
542. I will not call Professor Dumbledore 'Dumbydork'.  
543. I will not confuse Voldemort with Xehanort,  
544. -nor will I say they are related in any way,  
545. -nor mention that their names rhyme.  
546. I will not yell, "Harry has a girlfriend! Harry loves Ginny!" in the great hall  
547. - nor will I yell, "Ron loves Hermione!" in the great hall  
548. I will not charm a poster of Britney Spears on Draco's wall  
549: Luna Lovegood is NOT always on "physicidelic mushrooms" and i should stop implying that she is.  
550:- the same goes for Profesore Trelawny  
551:- calling that drug something else changes nothing.  
552:-nor does saying they are high on some OTHER drug.  
553. I will not tell Dumbledore that there are people outside the books who despise him  
554. - nor will I say the same thing to Harry  
555. I will not tell Voldemort that he's too freaken lazy to do stuff himself.  
556. Cho is not on anti- depresants, nor should i imply that she needs them.  
557. Cho's curly haired friend Marietta with her SNEAK pimples is not "before" for a mag.  
558. -Rita Skeeter is not "after"  
559. Dobby is not Harry's secret lover, no matter how much he wants to be.  
560. Saying he's "obviously not good enough..." is just cruel.  
561. calling the ASPCA about the way Ron treated Scabbers (wormtail) is pointless, as he is already dead, on the run,  
or a accomplise depending on where in the books you  
are.  
562: I will not send Fainting Fancies to the Slythrin common room without a antidote, and only a card saying "to the  
pretty-est girl in the house". Again.  
563:I will not blame the Ravenclaw quiditch team for the entire female population of slytherin being unconcience for no  
apparent reason.  
564: i will not let my owl claw out the eyes of the slytherins  
565: i will not let my wand run amok and paint everyones faces purple  
566:i am not to call people with freckles "spotted owls"  
567: i will not eat liver then throw it up on proffessor snape  
568: i will not punch the wandboards until they expload  
569. I will stop insisting that Snape and Hermione are secret admirors.  
570. - Same goes for McGonagall and Dumbledore  
571 Nearly headless nick does not approve of being called Casper the Friendly Ghost.  
572 The fact that dudley didnt like his pig tail does not mean i should keep switching to differnt tails to find one he  
likes better.  
573 If muggle children near the school WANTED their baseballs replaced with bludgers they would have said.  
574 i will not convince everyone thatthegirlnextdoor101 is a horcrux, and that for the sake of the world she MUST die.  
575 i will not convince everyone that angelgodesse is lord voldemort after drinking polyjuice  
576 no matter how much i want to, i will not go into slythrin house, where i will without a doubt find  
thegirlnextdoor101and murder her, then say "sorry harry, she was a death eater-in-training. she and malfoy were in  
this together,but i figured id leave him to you.  
577 i will not ask real-moody if the real him would turn Malfoy into a feret just like the fake moody did.  
578 if he says yes, i will not ask him to turn thegirlnextdoor101 into a racoon, a naked mole rat, a vole, or any other  
rodent.  
579 i will not speak out about how in-humane it is to use vanishing charms on living creatures, because im sure i will  
just be told to "get off my soap box  
580 to actualy make a soap box to stand on, is inappropriet.  
581 the sorcerers stone is destroyed and even though they are annoying, first year slytherins should not be told its  
still down there, as they all want imortality,and the devils snare gets them every time.  
582 no one at hogwarts will buy Harry's gravy stained napkins and having proved this i will not try selling at hogsmead  
either.  
583 even if interested buyers like colin creevy found me at diagon ally, i shouldnt be selling harry's gravy stained  
napkin.  
584 it doesnt matter that he offered me 2 galleons, eleven sickles.  
585 i will not use a time turner to hex Malfoy andthegirlnextdoor101 and then have  
eye witness's chip in that they saw me in the place of my alaby  
586 i will not bring up and say its an informational website about a  
unique breed of diversifide creatures, or insist we use the website to learn to care  
for them properly  
587 if a teacher leaves the classroom i shall not begin to 'teach' the class  
588 -even if i know what i'm doing  
589 i shall not make up a new subject and declair myself as the teacher  
590 -nor shall i teach that class  
591 i will not tell Dumbledore that his appearance is "feeding stereotypes"  
592 i will not tell that muggles aren't worth his valuable time.  
593 i will not enchant pink girly stuffed animals to go around hugging students i dont like in front of large crowds of  
people.  
594 i will not tell Luna Lovegood that they are Bang Ended Scoots, and that the ministry has been breeding them to  
fight all who oppose them  
595 i will not create a Trouble makers Hall Of Fame. As such it will not be next to the portable swamp fred and george  
set up, and won't have pictures of harry's dad and sirius. i will also not have people vote for best trouble maker of  
the year.  
596: i will not sing songs that say draco is a dork  
597: -same goes for the rest of the students at hogwarts  
598: while at this school i will behave myself as if i were a muggle  
599: i am not to go in muggle territory  
600: i will not make anyone nose bleed with the charm "Nose Zap"  
601: i will not try to make a cross breed between Hippogriffs and Gryphons  
602: transfiguration is not for making super-ultra-hybrid betwen beavers and platapus's, beavepus's and otter,  
beavterpus's with normal beaver, extra beavery beavterpus's with normal platapus's, extra beaverpusy beavterpus with  
regular otters just to create the ultimate aquatic mammal.  
603: just becuase moody can through wood doesnt mean i should ask him what boggartslook like  
604:I am sure the mer-people have their hands full with the giant squid, so jumping  
into the lake and shouting "accio champ!" would be mean  
605:-likewise to "accio lock ness monster!"  
606: i will not point out to harry while he struggles to figure out what the mirror of erised does to tell dumbledore,  
that Erised is "disire" spelled backwards  
607: I will not tell Rufus Scrimingour that gnomes are not "funny little chaps" at all.  
608: to prove the point above i will not tell a crowd of gnomes that they will never be de-gnomed again if they sneak  
into Rufus Scrimingour's clothes and bite as hard as they can  
609 i will not try to lure the basilisk into aragogs web to see what creature would make it out alive.  
610: i will not sell tickets to WATCH a basilisk and a giant spider kill each other.  
611 i will not find people with muggle parents who like wresteling and point out how violent and stupid it is.  
612 i will not tell dumbledore that the wrestling fan attacked me first, and that i had every right to hex him.  
613 i will not refer to wresting as "muggle dueling with a ref" in front of the previously mentioned fan, no matter how  
much i feel i need to practice the leg locker curse.  
614: i will not sing the "harry potter puppet pals"  
615: if i am to mess up any of these rules i will have to clean the girl and boys restroom fo 3 months while i sing  
twinkle twinkle little star  
616:i will not find 1st years on the hogwarts express and say "good luck to you! i hear this year they've got a troll  
to fight to decide your house. man, in my year we just had to fight fire crabs!"  
617:i will not tell colin creevy to use brain.  
618:i will not tell denis creevy to use his brain.  
619:i will not tell denis creevy to use colin's brain.  
620:i will not tell myself that i should stop saying "i will not tell"  
621:I will not start to sing "From The Wall" in the middle of class and stand on the tables.  
622:I will not become a rat animagus and re-name myself Yuki.  
623:I will not become a cat animagus and re-name myself Kyo.  
624:I will not become a dog animagus and re-name myself Shigure.  
625:i will not shout the secret about Akito(found in volume 17) in the great hall, hoping to ruin it to those still  
reading.  
626:I will not say that Peter Pettigrew is Yuki in disguise.  
627:i will not ask Professor Mcgonagle "Kyo, why do you look like a woman?"  
628:i will not ask sirius how his love novels are going.  
629:I will not ask Olivander how many dragons had to die befor they figured out heart strings were the things with  
magical properties.  
630:I will not write out Harry Potter series quizes for first years and say the have to leave if they don't get 100%.  
631:no questions on said quiz will ask about the scar over dumbledors left knee that is a perfect map of the London  
Under Ground.  
632:I will not explain how i remebered that.  
633:I will not kill anyone in Hogwarts and blame Voldemort for the crime  
634:i will not let emu's run rampid across the great hall  
635:i will not commite suicide.  
636:i will not let anyone else commite suicide.  
637:I will not sing ' were off to see the wizard' while being sent to the headmaster's office  
638: I will not sing "do you believe in magic" while walking to muggle studies  
639:I will not switch my cauldron with hermione's when she's not looking.  
640:I will not eat a 'nosebleed' treat to get outta class.  
641:I will not use the room of requirment to see the inside of a volcanoe.  
642: I will ask the director of the Harry Potter movies how he knew to make the Sorting Hat a boy, as I'm not sure I  
even want to find out.  
643:I will stop insisting Nevilles in love with the new mandrakes.  
and DO NOT make a perfect couple.  
645:I will stop looking through old Prophets to see if Snapes related to Madam Pince or Filch  
646:I will not ask Proffesor Snape if he still has his gray underpants.  
647:I will not teach to use a computer and have him e-mail pictures of Britney Spears to Snape saying that  
it's the actor who plays him in the movie.  
648:and when Proffesor Snape confronts me(again)I will not yell "HEY!SEVVY HAS A  
GIRLFRIEND!"for anyone in the corridor to hear(again)  
649:I will not send Dobby to Proffesor Snapes room with shampoo and conditioner.  
650: especially not American Girl  
651:I will not charm the great hall to play slayer when draco comes in  
652:nor when snape comes in.  
653:I will not use the room of requirment to host a 'snape needs some sugar' party  
654:I will not try the Super Sensory charm to listen to what the other gender really talks about.  
656:I will not change my appearance by magic, run in to the corridor near Snape's dungeon, and sing Scream-o songs at  
the top of my lungs, wait until he sees, then run.  
657:When I hear Harry shouting (again) in the fifth book, I will not stick my head in and say "bad things happen to  
good people."  
658:I will not yell VOLDY IS MY MENTOR anywhere in hogwarts.  
659:I will not use the room of requirment to have the backstreetboys play in hogwarts.  
660:Luna lovegood is not on drugs  
661:nor will i give her some  
662:I will not blast people with balls of magic.  
663:Or with any other substance.  
664:And I will not sing "It's a kind of magic" while blasting people.  
665:I will not sell any of these things i'm not supposed to do to first years retitaling it"Things I'm allowed to do  
at hogwarts"  
666:no matter which teacher I intend to share my fortune with.  
667:I will not tell Harry the veil at the department of mysteries is actually a magical tranasporter that took Sirius  
to the Bahamas  
668:The next time I see Professors Dumbledore and Snape talking,I will not shout"Man,I knew Dumbledore was gay,but he's  
losing his taste"  
669: even if i run very fast  
670:i will only use this list for things i'm not allowed to do,not to comment that I can avoid Proffesor Snape.  
671:i will not ask Sirius if his middle name is Lee  
672:i will not ask Hagrid how he was created,because frankly I do not want to know  
673:i will not put dead spiders in Georges ear hole.  
674:-or anything else for that matter  
675:i will not X ray Madam Maxime and compare her bones to a dinosaurs  
676:i will not put my findings on the notice board  
677:i will not play "Crank that,Soulja Boy" during potions class and ask Proffesor Snape to join in the dancing.  
678: even if he does know the moves  
679:Voldemort is not Hilary Clinton in disguise  
680: I will not write on the front of my black notebook 'Death Note'  
681: - nor will I enchant said 'Death Note' to have anyone who touches it sees a flying monster  
682:I will not throw frogspawn at Nevil.  
683:-nor will I throw it at anyone else.  
684:I will not create the magical equavilant of a Nuclear explosion. It's just dumb.  
685:I will not conjure up lemons and say "Life hath given thou LEMONS!!"  
686:I will not turn anyones robes into a turtle.  
687:-It being a rare breed of Painted TUrtles that could be used for breeding makes no difference.  
688:I am never to introduce myself as "Talia, the Queens Own" or ask where my Companion Rolan has gone  
689:- likewise refering to myself as Herald-Mage Vanyel is wrong.  
690:-I will not ask Draco Malfoy if Snape is good in bed.  
691:-I will also not ask about Harry Potter  
692:-I will also not ask Harry Potter if Snape is good in bed.  
693:-I will also not ask Snape if Lucius Malfoy is good in bed.  
694:-I will not refer to Professor Snape as "Sevvykins".  
695:-Or "Snivellus".  
696:- I will not stand on the Desk in potions class and sing "From The Wall"  
697:- While doing so I may not point to Snape at "No Dark sarcasm in the class room"  
698:- I may not pay Hagrid, Peeves, or any other non-teacher to burst in and say "Hey! You, Teacher! Leave those kids alone!"  
699:- I will not Imply that Professor Snape is Ozzy Ozbourne.  
700:- I will not ask Professor Snape how "Ozzy is"  
701:- Professor Snape is in no way related to Ozzy Ozbourne.  
702:- Draco Malfoy is not Billy Idol.  
703:- Nor is he an Albino.  
704:- Nor will I tell the first years this.  
705:- I am not to tell First years that Dumbledore is Santa's brother.  
706:I am not to imply that if Hogwarts had a special needs group then Dumbledors sister could have gotten help.  
707:I am not to ask the house elves if the Griffindors could have Cheetos and Doritos with dinner.  
708:I cannot ask the house elves to carve the ham into a human head and serve it to Slytherin.  
709:Nor any other body part.  
710:I will not spread the rumor that Umbridge was muggle born.  
711:I won't put new born babies under the sorting hat just to confuse it.  
712:I will not put owls under the sorting hat just to confuse it.  
713:I will not ask which house Dumbldor was in.  
714: nor will I suggest that he was in the wrong one, for we all know he is incredibly brave and extremly clever.  
715:I will not ask Mrs. Pince to find me the manga section.  
716:I will not bet on how many paper planes stick in professer snapes hair.  
717:I did not see Pansy in the Slytherin common room singing 'I Kissed A Girl' and I should stop telling people that I did.  
718:-I also did not see her singing 'Pansylicious'.  
719:-The same goes for Hermoine  
720:- I will not stand in the middle of the great hall and sing, "I may be a tiny chimney sweep but I have an enormous...broom"  
721:- Nor anywhere else for that matter.  
722:- I am not aloud to sing the aforementioned song at all.  
723-I will not go down to the kitchens, get a bowl of grapes, and then make them peel them for me.  
724-No aligators. No exceptions.  
725-I will not challenge Aragog and his mate to a "14 legged race" no matter how fun the outcome would be.  
726-Demanding to the Minister why wizards weren't out magically helping the Giant Panda populations is highly frowned upon.  
728-writing a business letter about it doesn't stop it from being rude.  
729-Writing TWO buisness letter likewise changes nothing.  
730-even if I did say "Dear" at the beginning.


End file.
